


Connectivity

by Onus_Probandi



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, i'm probably going to hell, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: 9S and 2B try out a glitch to make them more responsive. (Tumblr prompt)





	

({ _ **Connectivity**_ })

* * *

(Mum is going to hell for this…but god damn it, I'm going to set the precedent)

* * *

 

She twitched as his fingers slid warmly across her exposed abdomen; that area of skin was rarely touched by anyone outside of routine maintenance and maybe a cleaning every now and again. All practical reasons for a practical combat android. Nothing quite like this or anything quite as heated.

Warmth spread across her belly where he touched, her display irritatingly alerting her that her systems were abnormal and her internal temperature was rising and falling at an erratic rate. She ignored it, digging her fingers into the dirt as his brushed the mound between her thighs. The slight pressure of his lightly trembling hands ghosted over the leotard, as if testing the limits on what counted as acceptable in this moment of unacceptable breach of protocol and practice and decorum.

The white fabric clung tightly to her skin, darkening in one spot with fluid creeping from the spot that had begun to ache during this careful exploration and study. And the skintight piece pressing against it, it rubbed against a rapidly stiffening bud in a way that was mindlessly enjoyable and terrifyingly unknown.

 _God_ …he exhaled the syllable against her neck, his breath hot on her flesh. He was so goddamn nervous, but so excited. His whole body shook, but he couldn't let his nerves claim this moment from him. This was a rare moment where some his fantasies were coming true — not all but some.

Good enough...maybe if he did this right, he could get the opportunity again later…

Urgently, she thrust her hips against his hand, seeking out his ungloved hands on her skin. He sharply inhaled, momentarily distracted from the delicate balance of hacking and consciousness he was attempting to attain. This was new for both of them; changing the pain receptors in their bodies to instead exude the hazy state of euphoric android battle fever whenever stimulated was something he wasn’t even sure they could do, but Jackass had explained the process in graphic detail that no one solicited.

“All you need to do is hack into your pain systems and flip it from pain to goodies. You compress your battle data and set a command to trigger whenever those parts are stimulated. It works the same way as the signals in our brains that make us love combat so much, but in higher doses and all at once.”

“Why the heck would anyone do _that_?” He had sighed, still wary of the investigative android with a wicked glint in her eyes. She always had some insane hypothesis she wanted to test on the YoRHa specifically, since the Resistance members had long learned to ignore her casting calls and she knew next to nothing about the functionality of the high-class models.

“Because it feels great.” When 2B had scoffed, Jackass looked as hurt as she could. “Hey, don’t look down on it. In case you missed the update, the world has gone to glorified _shit_. So, feeling something outside of impending doom is nice.”

“That’s awfully poignant coming from you…” 9S had shaken his head. “Wait, why are you telling _us_ this? We have protocols and rules and I’m pretty sure hacking into ourselves and changing our biometry is kind of… _against them_?”

Jackass had shrugged but she didn’t lose that lewd and intuitive glimmer in her eyes.

“Just something I thought I should share, since you’re being oh-so helpful running around and fetching stuff for me. The glitch is interesting.”

“That’s nice,” 2B had said, giving her a glare. “But an actual reward will suffice.”

Curiosity killed protocol and rules. It had been easy to alter their biometry with a few simple commands here and there – commands he had to continuously input because he was unsure of the long-lasting effects of altering their physical bodies would have if he left them to their own devices. His own body was erratically shivering as his focus was strained between two equally lucrative options: either he could just give into the white-hot sensation currently invading every inch of his mind, or…

…wait, what was the other one…? He was starting to lose logic and reasoning in favor for the same feeling that was currently causing 2B to pant and squirm.

Oh, this was such a bad idea. Even if they had decided to try this in the relative cover of a crumbled concrete structure, they were still exposed to attack, or worse, discovery.

“ _Nines_ …” She gasped out, a certain patch of her leotard wet and slick, allowing his fingers to just glide over it with ease.

… _Screw it all_. What did any of that matter? They were the only YoRHa operatives in this area and he doubted any Resistance members would be out this far. And machines weren’t known for being quiet or smart enough to check under building unless provoked.

Hands pushed aside the covering, and from this angle behind her he couldn’t see the slim, pink entrance delicately cut into her pelvis, but he could feel heat and liquid against his hand. Having never done this before, he wondered exactly how the mechanics of this would function, idly probing the flesh. 2B didn’t seem to notice his lack of clarity, her chest rising and falling at a pace that would normally worry him if he wasn’t the cause for the sharp increase.

Carefully, he prodded her, running a digit along the sensitive flesh, an action that caused a breath to catch in her throat. Pleased by the reaction, he repeated it again and again, his own breath coming faster as she rubbed against his body.

He was well versed on the anatomy of their bodies, but that was all in concept. He never had to use the data. Application was much better than practice, he was learning just based off 2B’s and his own reactions.

_She had called him “Nines”._

After the initial nervousness wore off, he became bolder, finding her entrance and, after a split second, pressed a finger against it. She groaned as the digit, slick with her own fluid, pushed into her, sending a whole new series of messages wailing onto her display. Something about a foreign body and possible contamination?

9S gauged her new series of sounds and exhales as her head leaned against his chest before slowly beginning to pump the finger in and out of the tight cavern of hot, slick flesh. Her toned muscles flexed, but she gave no complaint to the motions, even if her initial reaction was to twist out of his arms. Gradually, she relaxed the tension that threatened to crush his finger and allowed his to increase his pace, biting her lips to keep any sound from escaping.

She was a sight to behold in any respect, but he had never seen her look like this, cheeks red and sweat glazing her face as her eyes drifted in and out of focus on his face. Her lips had started to swell, arousal and incessant nibbling causing them to engorge with blood.

It was hard to decide which part of her deserved his attention the most, her face, her chest or the spot previously unknown to him that was now being lovingly penetrated by one – oh wait, two of his fingers.

He couldn't decide…they all demanded that he watch her smooth movements, circuits, bone structure and false flesh reacting differently to the throes of pleasure.

His thumb dragged along her clit in short, urgent strokes and she finally let out a loud, lewd and undignified moan that was more of a begging mewl than anything. Her hips flexed in time with his hand, creating a rhythm between them that seemed so natural, despite being very unnatural.

Her body rubbed against his groin, a part of him already stiff and sticky in his shorts as her round, pert bottom moved up and down. His thoughts became single-minded, thinking of only keeping her like this: a quivering mess who grasped at his coat, a low, continuous moan escaping her.

“I…I’m…9S…!” She cried out, her body seizing and pulsing around his fingers. The sound — unlike anything he had ever heard from her before and coupled with her erratic movements on his length — caused him to come, messing his clothes leaving a warm spot that was already staring to cool. Sweet, musky fluid trailed down her quivering thighs, coating his hand with her scent.

…this was far beyond _interesting_.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing that happened. It was part request and part wish fufillment that quickly took a life of its own.
> 
> God damn it. I'm going to go back to fluff and Cadence before I write more of this kind of sin. *throws holy water onto herself*


End file.
